


The Cabin

by kbloodstone



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, I'm going to hell for this one, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbloodstone/pseuds/kbloodstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt, Buck and Vaas have an odd secret practice that they've been doing for years. A way to reestablish the natural pecking order between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

Vaas sits quietly on the beaten up sofa staring blankly at the front door. He's in a small hut in the middle of the jungle. It's been abandoned for years. An old man lived there once, but then he took a bullet between the eyes, and that was that. Since then, the jungle has taken it over, covering it in vines and brush, to the point it's almost indistiguishable from the forest, if you didn't already know it's there.

He yawns lazily and rubs his face in his hands.

It's been a long day. Long week.

Since the fuckup with the american kids, including that one stupid idiot still on the loose, Vaas has been in the doghouse with the boss. Things were always rougher, when the boss wasn't happy.

The door in front of him opens, and he looks up from his hands.

“Hey mate,” comes a voice from the doorway, “Havin' a good little cry, eh?”

All he can see, through the blinding sunlight of the open door, is the man's silhouette as he takes a moment to casually lean against the doorframe before coming in.

Vaas doesn't need to see the man's impish grin, to know it's there.

“Shut the fuck up,” he growls.

“Awww no need for that!” Answers the silhouette. “Come on, we're here to have some fun!”

Buck walks in and takes a seat next to him, stretching himself and leaning back into the couch.

He isn't happy to see Buck, but at the same time he's not completely surprised.

Things were always rougher when the boss wasn't happy.

The two of them sit together in silence for a while as they wait. Buck stretched across one side of the couch, legs crossed and arms wide open along the edge of the back and armrest, while the other sits at the far end, keeping a safe distance between them.

After a while, Bucks turns his attention towards Vaas again and smiles. His voice is less mocking this time. He's more quiet, more tender.

“Come on.” He jerks his head, gesturing him over. “Come sit on Uncle Buck's lap.”

Vaas shifts uncomfortably, a shadow of a frown on his face. He doesn't answer and continues to stare forward into nothingness, pretending not to have heard.

These meetings in the cabin have been going on for a long time. Since he was young. Back then is was payment for drugs. He had to do whatever he was told. Follow like a dog. But now? Now it's different. Now he's an important part of the machine. A member of the team. Now these meetings are more of a sort of 'pecking order' ritual. A way for them to nicely reaffirm where everyone's position in the machine was.

By now he's pro at this. And if experience had taught him one thing, it's to watch out. 'Cause when Buck is invited things can get bad fast.

Vaas feels the couch sag as Buck slides closer towards him. He lifts one hand to caress one side the younger man's face.

“Awwww,” he says in a low voice. “Was I too rough with you last time?”

Vaas is still staring resolutely at the front door, willing it to open. He doesn't like being alone with Buck in the cabin.

Out on the island, in the public, everything is chill between them. They're equals and Buck behaves. But in the cabin, everything changes. All bets are off.

The natural pecking order comes bubbling to the surface, and Buck becomes a very dangerous person to Vaas.

The last time they had met, Vaas had been in REAL trouble with the boss, not like today. As long as Buck didn't catch that American little shit running around the island first, Vaas was still mildly off the hook for now. If Hoyt's personal hit man couldn't catch him, then it was hard to expect Vaas to be able to do it. But last time though, was different.

 

 

 

Last time was his fault.

A full shipment of slaves were sent to the buyer, but by the time they got there, they were all dead. Vaas hadn't been taking care of them during their time on the island. By the time it was time for shipment, they were all half starved and sick. They weren't strong enough to survive transport. The buyer was furious. He had prepaid for them and everything, and when he opened the shipment, all he found was bad merchandise. His fury though, was nothing, compared to Hoyt's.

Vaas was physically dragged to the cabin by Hoyt himself, where Buck was already waiting, and for the first time ever, the cabin visit was used purely for punishment. Hoyt just sat and watched as he allowed Buck to strip the young Rakyat warrior then force him onto all fours, where he then proceeded to grease up his backside. Confused at the careful handling, Vaas had turned around to look at the man behind him, just in time to see him pull out a grenade.

“No!” He yelled and rushed forward towards Hoyt, but Buck grabbed him at the waist and pulled him back towards himself.

Taking a seat, on the same couch, they sat on today, Buck had manoeuvred the trembling young man onto his lap. Laying him across his legs as if he were to spank him. Vaas's legs collapsed pathetically on one side, while his fingers gripped onto the bottom pant leg of Buck's jeans.

Buck had made sure to place him facing Hoyt, to give the boss a better view of the action. His right hand stayed on Vaas' back gently massaging him, while he reached once again for the grenade. A look of panic crossed Vaas' face, as he began to struggle, but he soon stopped. Struggling would only make this much worse. This was Hoyt's punishment for his fuck up. He was expected to take it and submit to it.

Vaas' grip on Buck's jeans tightened as he looked up pleadingly at Hoyt.

“Please.” The tremble was now in his voice as he felt Buck start greasing him up again. Scissoring his fingers in and out, stretching him loose. Hoyt just watched him, expressionless.

“Please stop.” His voice was getting softer and softer as it began to dawn on him that this was really going to happen. He looked up again hopefully. “Please, just give me something for it? A little something just to take the edge off? Anything!”

But his face fell as he watched his boss shake his head.

It was tradition for these secret meetings, that Vaas be sober. Hoyt always wanted everyone to   
fully enjoy and experience the goings on, and that meant, no one could be drunk or stoned to the point of oblivion. The term sober was used loosely of course, since he couldn't expect them to have nothing in their systems, but at least no one could be so stoned enough that they could 'detach'. He wanted everyone present.

Watching the young man's face fall like a helpless puppy, Hoyt finally spoke.

“You really think I'm going to make an exception now?” And he leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms. Conversation over.

Vaas winced as Buck opened his fingers a bit too wide inside of him, but the latter payed him no notice.

“You'll be thankful in the end. Trust me.” He heard Buck say from above him. “You'll be happy that I took this much time to get ya right and ready. You're lucky I'm patient.”

Soon Buck was brushing the butt end of the grenade against Vaas' entrance, before starting to push it in.

Vaas' scream tore through the cabin. It was unbearable.

“Don't worry, I'll go slow.” He heard Buck say in the far away distance, as the pain consumed him. “Let's make sure, our employer gets a good show, eh?”

 

 

 

Vaas still gets shivers when he thinks of that night.

It took forever to get whole grenade inside of him. By the end, only the pin end stuck out along with a trickle of blood. He had taken cock up his ass lots of times, and he was constantly being stretched uncomfortably past his limits, but he had never taken anything that big before. It hurt so bad he thought he was going to rip open.

Then, even once it was inside him, Buck wasn't finished. He began teasing him, threatening to pull the pin. He'd loop his finger around the pin and pull it taught.

“Watch out! If you move, the pin'll come right out!”

Then the young warrior would begin to shake uncontrollably in Buck's lap, dizzy from the ache and exhaustion as he tried not to move. Pangs of pain hammering into him, each time a finger touched the grenade.

“Then I'll have to rip it out of ya, to get it out in time, 'cause I don't think the boss would like it much if I let you blow up.”

Buck would then turn to Hoyt and smile, before going back to teasing.

“Don't worry, no matter how angry he is, he still loves you too much for that!”

Then he'd go back to playing with the pin...

 

 

 

“Awwww, come on. Was it really that bad?” The mocking tone was back in Buck's voice.

Vaas suddenly came back to himself and turned towards him on the couch. Buck must have seen it in his face, that he was thinking of last time but he didn't answer. He just glared back at his 'uncle'. Buck simply smiled, and leaned in further, pressing himself against Vaas.

“Uncle Buck took good care of you didn't I?” He said rubbing his face into Vaas' neck, before being pushed back. “When it was all done, I got you back right as rain! More or less.”

 

 

 

It was true. Given what had been done to him, Vaas came out of it alright. And it was thanks to Buck's care and expertise.

Once Hoyt had decided Vaas had had enough. He simply got up and left, leaving Buck to remove the grenade and clean him up.

Vaas remembers the feeling up utter terror as Hoyt left him behind, bent over Bucks knee with a grenade inside of him. Even once Hoyt was long gone, he stared at the door after him, silently begging him to come back. He had expected Buck to really have his fun with him now.

But to his surprise, he hadn't.

Buck had been good to him.

For a moment, Vaas lay in his lap, staring forwards into space. His mind whirling from fear and dizzy from pain, until finally he simply looked up at Buck, unsure of what was next.

Buck was watching him. His face expressionless.

They stayed like this for a while. Vaas, unsure of what was expected of him, couldn't move from the pain anyway. Until that grenade came out of his ass, he wasn't going anywhere. Buck meanwhile, continued to watch him, lifting one hand to caress the side of the young man's face, while the other hand began gently rubbing up and down his back.

Vaas turned away to go back to gazing into space, his body beginning to relax under the gentle touching. He didn't know what was coming next, but he was too tired and broken to care.

The hand on his cheek slid back to the nape of his neck and his breathing began to steady, relaxing further into the rhythmic stroking.

It was then that he felt the hand on his back slide down his spine, towards his ass, and Vaas immediately tensed, turning to look back at Buck.

“Shh...” came a low breath. “It's alright.”

Vaas' eyes were now wide with fear as he felt Buck's fingers wrap around the protruding end of the grenade.

“I'll go slow.” Came Buck's rumbling low voice again. “Push gently if you can.”

Then, as Buck tugged ever so gently on the grenade, Vaas' howl of pain ripped through the cabin once more.

“Push, push, push...” Buck called out, just loud enough to be heard over the screams. But he couldn't. It was all too much for him and he was now beginning to faint.

Buck quickly wrapped his other hand around Vaas' collapsed cock and began to pump gently. Having been ignored this entire time, his cock jumped at the sudden attention. Buck stopped pulling, and just played with him lazily. Vaas squirmed uncomfortably at first. He wasn't very interested right now, but Buck was persistent.

Soon he was beginning to rise and little grunts were coming out of him. He turned away from Buck sheepishly. He didn't want to be played with right now...and still Buck could rouse him.

“Good boy,” Buck said quietly. “Now let's try this again....push...”

 

 

 

It had taken them over 2 hours, but they finally got the grenade out without too much damage. Buck had went exceedingly slow, allowing Vaas' body to reacclimatize to the object, each time he moved it. It was tedious and exhausting, but by use of a combination of weak pushing on Vaas' end and gentle tugging from Buck, along with constant praise and a playful hand, the two of them were able to get it out.

When it was finally over, Vaas lay limp over his lap, head lolling to the side. By now he was drifting in and out of consciousness, barely aware of anything around him.

Without moving Vaas from his lap, Buck reached down beside the sofa to grab a thermos and cloth. He had come prepared and had set everything up before hand. He had known this session would be a bit too much for the young warrior.

Using the steaming hot water of the thermos, he carefully cleaned Vaas body. Gently going over his entrance, he wiped him clean of the crusted mixture of blood and sweat that was now covering his backside, before rinsing the cloth off, and going over the rest of his body. Vaas continued to lay limp over his lap. His only signs of acknowledgement coming in the form of subtle grunts and the occasional wave of goosebumps across his skin, when the hot cloth was dragged over him.

 

 

 

Buck had stayed with him that night. Laid him across the sofa and kept an eye on him. Even snuck some morphene into him, to ease his sleep. He didn't have to do that, but he did.

Vaas was no fool. When he came-to the next morning, he was alright. Extremely sore, no doubt, but there would be no permanent damage. He knew he owed that to Buck. No one on the island could inflict pain as knowledgeably as he did. If he had wanted to damage Vaas in the slightest, he could have. Just in the same way, that the same treatment Vaas had experienced, had it been under a different person's hand, would have surely needed serious medical attention, if it didn't simply kill him from internal bleeding.

No one knew how to do it as well as Buck. And it was only thanks to him that Vaas was alright.

 

 

 

“Uncle Buck was good to you...”

Buck's voice comes back like a haze, and once again Vaas is brought back into the moment.

He turns to face Buck, and holds his gaze, looking into his eyes searchingly.

“Hm?” Buck raises an eyebrow, then continues in his mocking tone, “Yes, Uncle Buck! You were very very good to me Uncle Buck!”

Vaas huffs in frustration and turns away again.

“Get outta here, fuck!” he says, pushing Buck away again, but this time, Buck resists. He catches Vaas arm in the air and uses it too pull Vaas towards him instead.

Surprised by the sudden strong tug, Vaas tumbles forward and collides into Buck's arms, who in turn, takes full advantage of the situation to lock the young warrior in a bear hug.

“Fuck you! Get the FUCK off me!” comes Vaas muffled voice, his face crushed against Buck's chest.

“Not until you show some appreciation to your lovin' Uncle Buck.” Buck answers, squeezing even tighter. “You're an awfully ungrateful little prat to him aren't you.”

Vaas begins to struggle violently against his grasp, trying to at least free his arms, but Buck simply leans in to place his face next to his.

“Do I need to bring out the cane?” he whispers into Vaas ear.

With a sudden jerk, Vaas is able to release one arm, and grabs onto the back of Buck's hair. He quickly pulls down, making Buck's head jerk backwards to expose his neck.

“Oh, now you want to play!” Buck answers beaming, as he reaches back with one arm to pry Vaas hand off of him.

With only one hand now holding him in place, Vaas senses a weak point and fully breaks free, falling backwards as he shoves Buck away from him.

Buck springs back on top of him, like a cat, to pin him to the sofa. Vaas snarls and pulls back to throw a punch, right before the front door swings open with a bang and a booming voice makes him freeze.

“VAAS. NO.”

Hoyt walks into the room, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it.

Vaas' blood is still boiling, but he knows that order is for him. Buck's impish grin comes back as Vaas reluctantly obeys, slowly letting his fist drop pathetically to his side. Buck shifts slightly to allow him space to move, and Vaas quickly takes advantage of it, slipping out from under him to resettle himself on the end of the couch and face their employer.

Beaming, Buck gets up to shake Hoyt's hand, pulling him in for a one armed hug. The two of them have been working together for ages now it seems, and they've become quite close in the process. They hug like brothers, slapping each other on the back and checking how each other are doing.

Vaas sits quietly on the couch, feigning indifference. He's been working with them for years now, and still he's at the bottom of the pack. Fuck them. He turns away from them non-nonchalantly, pretending to be interested in something in the far corner, but the frown on his face betrays his jealousy. From the corner of his eye, Hoyt notices, and approaches the couch to take a seat next to him. He reaches out a hand to cup Vaas' chin and gently turns his face towards his own.

“What are you doing pouting all alone over here?” he says with a fatherly smile. “It's been months since your little mistake. I'm not angry anymore. It's all forgotten.”

Vaas looks up into his eyes. He still has a slight pouting frown, but his features continue to soften as he searches Hoyt's face for any lasting traces of anger. Hoyt smiles.

“Water under the bridge,” he reaffirms, and Vaas finally relaxes into his master's hand.

Hoyt lets go of him and pats his lap.

“Now come greet me properly.”

Vaas doesn't hesitate to climb into Hoyt's lap. He quickly positions himself on top and straddles him, eager to please. This is a chance to get back into his boss' good books. Nothing pleases Hoyt more than having one of these secret meetings go deliciously perfect. Whatever it takes today, Vaas is going to make sure his employer is pleasured and satisfied.

Hoyt is looking up at him, smiling expectantly. He wants his proper greeting.

Vaas leans down to kiss him deeply. Caressing his boss' neck with one hand, and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck with the other, Vaas presses their lips together hard. He flicks his tongue playfully in and out of Hoyt's open mouth, who hums in appreciation.

“Much better,” Hoyt says, as Vaas finally pulls back, his face slightly flushed.

Vaas hears something behind him and turns to see Buck, lowering himself into a squat to get to his level.

Vaas is careful and shy, as he watches Buck, his hands still resting on Hoyt. He's still not sure where they stand, but Buck traces one finger along his spine before leaning in for some attention, and Vaas acquiesces twisting himself further to lean back and lock lips with Buck.

Hoyt takes hold of Vaas' hips to support him, as he leans back into Buck's arms. Buck's kisses are rougher, and Vaas squirms a bit at first, but it's not long before he surrenders. Feeling Vaas finally relax into him, Buck smiles and decides a reward is in order. He tightens his hold on Vaas' torso and leans into him for an even deeper kiss, his tongue pushing past Vaas' lips to explore his mouth. Vaas jumps in surprise and struggles again, but a correcting squeeze at his hips from Hoyt, calms him down. Buck's tongue is now dancing in his mouth, and Vaas can feel his whole body come alive. He begins to writhe with lust as Buck takes hold of Vaas' tongue and begins to suck, pulling a long loud moan from Vaas.

“Good boy.” Buck whispers in his ear as he pulls back just enough to start laying little kisses along his jawline.

Vaas' face is fully flushed now and he continues writhe with excitement.

A wide grin splits across Buck's face as he looks up at Hoyt.

“I think we're ready to play now.” he says to Vaas, while still looking at Hoyt.

Hoyt smiles and nods, and Buck turns his attention back to their toy.

Vaas' eyes dart from one to the other, and hearing his cue, straightens himself up to pull his own shirt off, exposing his heavily scarred sun kissed torso.

Buck quickly undresses himself, tossing his clothes to the side before taking Vaas' hand and helping him up to his feet.

Still on the couch, Hoyt lazily takes his own clothes off while he watches the two men in front of him. Already naked, Buck reaches down for Vaas pants.

“Join me, “ he says casually as he undoes his fly and lets them drop to the ground, along with his underwear. Vaas steps out of the pile of clothes on the floor and kicks them away. It will be a while until he needs them again.

Both men stand naked in the middle of the room, watching each other. Vaas waits for instruction as Buck approaches him and presses himself against him. He wraps one arm around Vaas' waist and uses the other to hold the back of his head, and Vaas reaches around to caresses his body in return.

Buck goes back to laying gentle kisses along his jawline, slowly climbing up his face.

“Lets put on a good show.” He whispers into Vaas' ear so only he can hear.

From the corner of his eye, Vaas can see Hoyt, watching them with much interest, as he begins to unbutton his own jeans.

Vaas' attention turns back to Buck, who winks at him playfully before dropping like a stone to his knees, and slipping is cock into his mouth.

Vaas yelps and tries to pull back in surprise, but Buck has already wrapped his arms around the young man's legs and torso and holds him in place. He begins aggressively, sucking and pumping his cock with abandon. It's almost too much too early for Vaas, who's eyes bulge and mouth hangs open in the immediate wave of pleasure that rushes through him.

Buck takes a hard suck and pulls back, making Vaas cry out in need, bucking against him and grabbing at Buck's hair.

Lost in the wave, Vaas looses his balance and tries to regain his footing, but Buck's grip around his hip and legs is too strong. He comes crashing down, tumbling onto his back.

Buck lets him go and bursts into wild laughter.

“Sorry there mate. Think I got a bit too excited.” A wide toothy grin splits across his face.

Still lost in a daze, Vaas stares down at his feet, wide eyed, taking a moment to catch his breath before turning to Hoyt who is chuckling at the both of them.

“Come over here,” he says now smiling at Vaas, still sitting on the sofa just as he was before, but now without any clothes. “Come sit with me.”

Vaas immediately pushes himself off the floor and moves towards him. Hoyt is laying back into the couch comfortably, waiting to see what the young warrior has in store for him.

As Vaas approaches him, he drops back down to his knees, placing his hands on Hoyt's thighs and gently pressing his legs open. Hoyt nods and leans back, spreading his legs, giving space for Vaas to move in closer and settle himself between them.

Vaas stares for a moment at Hoyt's flaccid length before raising his head to look back up at him for permission.

“Go on...” he nods to him in response.

Vaas hears a shuffle across the room, and turns to see Buck come up to stand behind him, sandwiching him between the both of them. Buck smiles as his fingers begin to play with his hair, gently nudging his head forward.

Hoyt is too busy taking in the young warrior's beautiful tanned body, to notice Buck silently mouth a few words to Vaas before forcibly turning his head back towards their employer's groin.

_Be good._

 

Vaas takes the hint and allows his head to be turned back towards Hoyt's cock. Feeling one of Buck's knees pressing into his back, he leans in and hesitantly begins suckling on the tip of his cock. Licking and sucking on the head, he sends shivers down Hoyt's spine.

Hoyt's back arches as he pushes forward trying to get himself in deeper, but Vaas pulls back teasingly, keeping nothing but the head in his mouth.

“Little brat...” he hears Hoyt mumble under his breath, as he settles back down, surrendering himself to the 'game'.

Vaas is only pretending he's teasing and Hoyt believes him, but the truth is...he's stalling.

Because this is always where everything starts to hurt. Hoyt likes it deep. Too deep. And Vaas is stalling the pain.

Although Hoyt falls for his little game, Buck is on to him.

Still standing, Buck leans down, laying little kisses, along the nape of Vaas' neck, slowly moving up to his ear.

“Enough!” he says in an inaudible whisper.

Vaas hesitates for a moment, apprehensive, and Hoyt opens his eyes to look down at him, confused with the sudden stop. He frowns slightly and raises an eyebrow.

Vaas is about to open his mouth, when he feels rough hands grab his waist and hoist him to his feet. He tries to straighten himself up, but Hoyt smiles and grabs hold of his arms, keeping him bent over.

Locked in this position, sandwiched between both men, Vaas jerks his head backward to glare at Buck. _What the fuck?_

“Go on. Don't let me interrupt what you were up to,” he says playfully. “I was just getting a little bored. Figured I'd join the fun.”

Vaas is about to say something but Hoyt is quicker.

“By all means,” he says, letting out a small whistle to get Vaas' attention. “I'd say it's about time to get things started. What do you say Vaas?”

It's not really a question, so Vaas doesn't say anything. He simply nods yes, his face unreadable. At this point all he can do is take a deep breath and accept the situation. It's not like he didn't know this part was coming. This is why they came to the cabin for fuck's sake.

He repositions himself to be more comfortable, moving in closer to Hoyt, so he can lean into the couch, putting his weight on his trapped arms. Buck has a strong grip on him from behind and is more than capable of holding him up, so he focuses his energy instead on making sure his arms don't give out and make him accidentally collapse into Hoyt's lap.

He feels a rough and calloused thumb play with his entrance, gently pressing and testing his resistance. He hopes to god he's not going to be taken dry, and immediately takes Hoyt's cock back into his mouth. His chances of lube definitely go up if the boss is happy.

Hoyt's erection has started to fall from all these interruptions, so Vaas makes quick work to bring him up again, taking him as deep as he comfortably can and twirling his tongue around the shaft as he moves.

Hoyt's head falls back into the couch as he lets out a low moan. He continues to hold Vaas' arms down, but his grip slacks, as he relaxes into the wave.

Pleased with what he's seeing, Buck lets out a low growl that sends shivers down Vaas' spine. He continues fingering the young man's entrance and begins to rub himself against his backside. Vaas can feel the hit man’s erection pressing against his cheeks and into his crack. He's still hoping, any minute now, one of them is going to take something out to help him out. He's getting desperate. At this point, he'd be happy with a bit of spit, to help things glide.

Hearing Buck's growl, Hoyt misinterprets it for a growl of need and opens one eye to see Buck grinding against Vaas' backside. He reaches out to the side and grabs a small bottle, tossing it to Buck, who catches it in mid-air.

“Lucky.” Vaas hears Buck whisper to him under his breath, so only he can hear. He opens the bottle and empties its contents, dribbling oil down over his own cock and down Vaas' crack. A sigh of relief escapes Vaas' lips, still full with Hoyt's cock as he continues to suck him deeper.

Buck repositions himself, adjusting Vaas' hips to align himself with them. Vaas hesitates in his sucking for a moment, a red flag passing through his mind, but Buck just smiles behind him, returning his thumb to Vaas' entrance and teasing his slacking resistance. Feeling Buck's thumb about to prepare him, Vaas relaxes again and turns his full attention back to pleasuring Hoyt, whose grip on his arms is still secure, but is laying with his head back and eyes closed.

It's at that moment that the thumb suddenly disappears and is replaced with something much larger.

Buck's cock pushes in without warning, forcing a cry of pain out of Vaas' stuffed mouth. Hoyt's eyes fly open and his grip turns to iron as Vaas drops his cock and tries to spin around.

Another grunt and cry of pain escapes him, as Buck steadily presses himself deeper into him. Vaas isn't ready. It's too much too fast. His legs buckle under him, and his eyes flutter as he's forced to take Buck's entire length in one shot.

Buck's grip on his hips is firm as he holds him up in place, pushing himself into Vaas completely. He finally reaches the hilt and stops, steadying them both, and giving Vaas a moment to acclimatize to the intrusion.

Vaas is taking deep gulps of air, as he winces in pain, trying not to move. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down, trying to steady himself and relax. He focuses on his breathing, feeling his muscles clench despite his efforts to stop them. A soft whimper escapes his lips, begging for a bit more time.

Buck silently responds, as he lays one hand on his back and begins rubbing along his spine.

“Shh...” he says in a low rumble.

Vaas turns his focus to the hand on his back, and finally begins to feel himself relaxing.

Feeling the muscles unclenching around his cock, Buck starts slowly moving his hips, making sure to keep one hand over Vaas' back, helping him calm down.

The movement in Vaas' ass makes a warmth wash over him, and soon he's relaxing from the increasing pleasure as Buck builds up speed.

Hoyt has been silent all this while, patiently watching Buck do his magic. Noticing this, Buck returns both hands to Vaas' hips and uses his thrusts to push him forward into Hoyt's lap. A small smile plays on Hoyt's lips as Buck pushes Vaas' face into Hoyt's groin.

Feeling his cheek brush against Hoyt's cock, he suddenly remembers what he had been doing and looks up at his boss, still rocking from Buck's thrusts. He's slightly worried that Hoyt may be angry at him for forgetting, but his boss just smiles and brushes and hand through his hair.

Vaas doesn't waste any time, plunging Hoyt's cock deep into his mouth. He twirls his tongue along the shaft and sucks hard. Hoyt rises up to meet him this time, and thrusts upwards into his throat, still holding Vaas in place by his arms. Vaas chokes and sputters and tries to pull back for breath but Hoyt continues to hold him down, thrusting deeper into his throat.

Hoyt is grinning as Vaas begins to choke for real, and he pulls back just enough to let Vaas reset himself. A coughing fit takes him over as he tries to gulp down air. Buck even steadies himself for a moment and stops thrusting, allowing Vaas to catch his breath.

Hoyt and Buck meet eyes over Vaas' trembling body and they both smile at each other as Vaas' breathing begins to steady.

“Final round.” Vaas hears Hoyt say as he grabs the young warrior by the hair and pushes himself back down his throat. He begins to thrust violently into him, holding his head in place by his hair.

Buck's mouth hangs slack with arousal, as he watches Hoyt fuck Vaas' face, before taking a tight grip of his hips once again and pounding back into him. Vaas' body lurches forward from Buck's thrusts, making Hoyt's cock slide deeper down his throat.

The air is heavy with sex as the men pound into him from both ends, uncontrollable whimpers escaping his abused lips as his body rocks violently back and forth.

Satisfied with how things are going, Buck slides one hand down to grasp Vaas' forgotten cock, while continuing his thrusts, and begins to pump it back to life.

Vaas' muffled whimpers become louder as Buck plays with him at the same brutal pace as his thrusts. In no time, the young warrior is rock hard, his heart and head pounding, moving his hips for more.

Just as Vaas is reaching a dizzying high, Hoyt lets out a loud moan and uses both his hands to press Vaas' face deep into his groin, as Hoyt's entire body climaxes. Unable to breathe, Vaas feels Hoyt's cock, painfully deep down his throat, pulsing, as hot cum slides down into his stomach.

Hoyt finally pulls out of him, allowing him to catch his breath and lick his swollen lips of the last drops of cum, as Buck hold's Vaas up by his waist and picks up the pace again.

Within seconds both men are grunting in ecstasy. Vaas spraying all over his own stomach, as he feels Buck empty himself inside of him, filling him up with his warmth.

As Buck pulls out and finally lets go of his hips, Vaas collapses to the ground from exhaustion. He shuts his eyes as he lays on the floor, on his side, trying to catch his breath.

He hears the rustle of clothing, as the other two dress themselves. Hoyt leans down and ruffles Vaas' hair lovingly before leaving, and Vaas' hears the loud slap on the back to Buck as he heads out.

After the door closes there's silence for a while. The only sound in the room is Vaas' heaving breaths as he recovers from his pounding.

Vaas hears a shuffle of boots behind him and turns onto his back lazily. Buck hasn't left yet. He watches as Buck walks over to him, already dressed, and squats next to him.

Buck softly trails his fingers along Vaas' neck and down his chest.

“Good Boy,” he says.

Vaas has no idea why, but the praise feels good. He likes it, and feels oddly proud. He closes his eyes to hide how much he enjoys it.

“Oops, sorry 'bout that.” He feels Buck's fingers play against his hip and opens his eyes to look.

He's heavily bruised on either side of him, from Buck's brutal grip. He can see the clear black and blue imprint where large calloused hands had dug deep into him.

Vaas lets his head fall back onto the ground.

“Not the worst you've done to me.” He says, closing his eyes again.

Buck's fingers continue to trail across the bruises.

“Nor the last...” he says under his breath.

Vaas' eyes flick open, but Buck only smiles back kindly in return.

The haze of the afterglow is starting to leave him, and Vaas suddenly feels uncomfortable lying on his back without any clothes, with Buck leaning over above him.

He begins to push himself up with his elbows, but Buck's heavy hand lands on his chest to push him back down.

“Hold it. Take some time to rest,” he says, ruffling his fingers through Vaas' hair. “I'll check on your crew, make sure everything's alright while your gone.”

Vaas' mouth hangs slack. He's not entirely sure what to say.

“You were very good today.” Buck says smiling. “Good boys get rewards.”

He cups Vaas' chin and pats him on the cheek, before getting back to his feet and heading towards the door.

“I'll cover for you mate.” He says, heading out the door. “Take a couple hours.”

Vaas watches the door close and listens to Buck's footsteps disappear into the jungle.

Alone in the cabin, he gets up, puts his pants on and lays across the couch. He takes a big stretch and heaves a sigh, closing his eyes to take a nap. A small smile creeps onto his lips as he falls asleep.

 


End file.
